The Purple Couple
by StellaAllets
Summary: "You should go with Kai!" "Why?" "Because you both wear purple!"- a Kai x Karen oneshot. Hints of Gray x Claire


**A Kai x Karen oneshot! For canon pairings, i honestly prefer the pairings in Harvest Moon 64. So, this is a dedication for all Kai and Karen fans out there! enjoy :D RnR!**

* * *

**Karen's POV**

"That jerk! I'm going to kill him!" Claire, my bestfriend, was walking over to me.

"What? Don't kill me!" i tilted my head to see her.

"Karen, i'm not talking about you. You're not a 'him', aren't you? Or is there something that i don't know?" Claire asked me with a puzzled look.

"I don't know, what do you think?" I asked her back jokingly.

Claire gave me a what-on-earth-are-you-suggesting-me look. I chuckled a bit.

"Okay, so tell me what happened, what should i do, and who's this 'him', should i kill him or not, if yes then how should i kill him?"

"I haven't even talked, Karen."

"Okay then, spill it. Who is it about?"

"It's that jerk..." Claire said with a sadistic look.

"Name please...?"

"Oh come on Karen! You know who i am talking about! It's the guy who wears stupid baseball cap every single second of his life!"

"Jack? How come? He's your own brother," I stared at her dumbly, pretending not to know who she meant.

"You won't stop until i spell his name for you, will you?" Claire asked with an annoyed look.

"Nope," I said with a big grin.

"Here, let me spell it out for you. It's Gray. G-R-A-Y. Get it? It's the mixture of black and white. It's the name of a color. It's the stupidest name I have ever heard!" Claire said angrily.

"Oh? It's him?" I asked innocently, pretending i had not seen it coming. "Okay tell me what happened"

"I was watering my crops, then he came to my farm. I don't know what's gotten into him but he suddenly told me that he bet that no one has asked me to go to the fireworks festival! I know it's true but, why did he have to point it out in front of my face? does he enjoy seeing me miserable? I mean, what the hell was that all about?" Claire asked, then took a deep breath for talking too long.

"What did you do after he told you that?" I asked, holding my laughter because her ridiculous story.

"I threw my watering can which was full of water at him!" Claire said with a proud, satisfied look.

"Oh my.. Claire... Hahahahaha..." I finally laughed, i couldn't help it. I mean, why was she so dense?

"What on earth are you laughing about? Don't you see that i'm having a bad day?" Claire exclaimed.

"You. You. Are. So. Dense. He. Wanted. To. Ask. You. Out. But. He. Was. So. Scared. That. He. Insulted. You. He probably wanted to make sure you were still available. Besides, you both like to insult each other. So why are you so mad right now? Are you sure that you're not mad because other things?" I asked, hoping Claire would understand what I mean.

"Like?"

"Like not asking you out?"

"Darn it Karen! I want you to help me, not making my day alot more miserable!"

"Ah, i just pointed out a fact, is that wrong?"

"You're no different than Gray."

"Yeah they're no different. They're both mysterious and calm," Someone said.

Me and Claire turned around to see who it was. It was Kai.

"You know, i've always liked the mysterious, hard-to-get type," Kai said, winking at me. What the hell?

"Then go make your move on Gray before he's unavailable," i said coldly.

"Ahh.. I also like cold girls," Kai said, smiling.

What is this guy made of? Seriously?

"Hello Kai," Claire greeted him warmly.

"Hello Claire! Looking beautiful as always," he said, grinning widely. "You're not going to greet me, Karen?" Kai asked with a rather cute sad look.

_Wait, wait, wait, wait. Cute sad look? What the hell am i thinking? Most important thing, on a guy like him? What? What? Pull yourself together Karen!_

"What do you need?" I asked, rather coldly.

"I need flours. You know, for cooking," Kai said with a big grin.

"And you're telling me this why?" I asked.

"Because chicks dig guys who cook! Or so i thought," Kai said, scratching his head.

"Right..." I went off to find flours, Claire followed me.

"Getting back to our topic which was interrupted, i think you were over-reacting Claire," i said.

"What? No way! If that's how he asks a girl out then he will never have a date in his entire life," Claire exclaimed.

Then something crossed my mind. For unknown reasons, i wanted to try to piss the-oh-so-charming bandana boy off.

"No Claire. A guy who will never have a date in his entire life is a guy who likes wooing alot of girls, with his stupid charisma, thinking that he would win all of the girls's hearts, even if it means lying. You know, stupid lies like 'i like cold girls' and stuffs like that. It's so old-fashioned. I mean, in this era, it wouldn't get him anywhere. Someone should teach him the term 'lose'," I said loudly on purpose.

"Uh Karen... If you were refering to Kai, he's still here.." Claire whispered.

"What Claire? Yeah, i know someone who's like that, in this city," I said with louder voice, still on purpose of course.

I could see the panic on Claire's face. I walked back toward the counter and counted the price.

"250G," i said coldly.

"You are really something, Karen," Kai said while handing me his money, smiling gently.

Wait, why was he still smiling? I just destroyed his stupid self esteem and he still smiled at me gently. Wait, did i say gently? Wait, what? What? What?

I could feel my face began to redden. I didn't know if it was because the embarassment that i just humiliated myself by speaking so loud or if it was because his gentle smile. Wait, what? Gentle smile? _What the hell are you saying now, Karen?_

"I'm not letting this go, Karen. I will win," Kai said, almost whispering and still smiling. Dumbly, i might add.

I wanted to reply to the words but strangely not a single word made it out of my mouth. My whole body wouldn't move. I was left frozen in where I stood. Kai turned around and walked out. My eyes were glued to him until he finally disappeared.

**Kai's POV**

She was so cute.

I thought about the incident which happened just now while carrying a bag of flours, skipping like May on church days.

It's rare to see Karen, the most beautiful girl in town, stammered, blushing. Which i just made her by now!

But i wasn't lying about liking cold, hard-to-get girls.

As you probably noticed, most of this town hated me. Those who did not hate me are Jack, Gray, Cliff, Doug and the women in this city. But there was one woman who was made as an exception, Karen. I had known Karen for almost 3 years. She was known as a beautiful, quiet, mysterious girl. Even so, she was also known to be very nice to people. I guess i was excluded in 'people', because she hated me. Probably because of my flirting nature to girls. Usually I didn't give a damn to the people who hated me, including girls. But, for some reason, with her, I desperately proved that I wasn't a jerk like she thought.

Suddenly, an image of a frozen Karen emblazoned my mind.

I knew that i had to see that image again.

**Karen's POV**

_What. Just. Happened? Why was i... S-stunned? What is this... What is this feeling?_

"And you call me dense," Claire said, with a teasing smile on her face.

"W-What?" I stammered, still confused on what's going on.

"Look at you, Karen," Claire said with a rather satisfied look.

"W-What? T-There's nothing wrong with me," I said, calming myself down.

"Flushed face, stammering... I couldn't have asked better! It's rare seeing you like this girl! No, this is the first time! Could it be that you fall in l-"

"No! No! No!" I snapped.

"What? I was going to say lousy flirtings. Wait, what were you thinking Karen? Could it be that you thought of the word lo-"

"No! No! No!" I snapped once again, shutting Claire up.

"Ooooh look at you, all blushing and panicking. You are so cute!" Claire said, pinching my cheeks, laughing at my stupidity.

"Stop it Claire! No, it's not going to happen!" I said rather angry.

"Ok, fine... I guess i'll see you tonight then? Oh wait, you'll be with Rick," Claire looked down.

"L-look, you can watch together with me and Rick. No worries," I said, still calming myself down.

"Okie dokie then! Bye Karen!" Claire said as she waved to me.

Claire walked out and left the supermarket. I stared blankly at the door.

Wha-What just happened? Pull yourself together Karen! Could it possibly be that I- No! No! What was i thinking? Cut it out! No, stop thinking about it. darn it!

I sat down to calm myself. But i couldn't. My heart was pounding fast for unknown reasons. Could it be that this because of Ka- No! No way! I knew he had been flirting with me, but he did that too to other girls. I usually ignored him until he went away. But, why is it different now? Was it because his gentle smi- No! No! No! How could you call such thing as gentle, Karen? I mentally slapping myself for thinking such things, as i realized i would not be calmed down if i kept this up.

Finally i got myself calmed down. I reminded myself that tonight i would be going with Rick. Though, i do not like him that way. Wait, do I? The thing is, we went to the fireworks festival together ever since we were kids. We were very close as kids. We went together every year that now none of us had to ask, we knew we would be going together. I suddenly realized that this was all just formality.

_Is this all? Is this what i want?_

I knew that i wanted something more

If it wasn't Rick, then who would it be?

I sat on my bed for over an hour thinking about this. What i wanted and what i thought i wanted. I didn't realize that this was all started because of a stupid incident earlier today. A stupid gentle smi- Stop thinking about it!

What did Kai mean by 'something'? That I was something? Something what? What's something?

What did he mean by not letting go? It's not like he was holding on to something, so was I.

What did he mean by winning? Winning what? Me? Since when did I become a prize?

Then i realized that the more i told myself not to think about it, the more i thought about it.

More importantly, why did i embarass myself like that? Why did i waste my energy to do such a thing? Speaking so loud that by now my mother would probably think i was crazy, or my father would probably assume that i was drunk in the morning. Did i do that to get his attenti- No! Oh god, i needed to stop doing this or i would definitely go crazy for assuming and denying every single thing i thought of.

I lay down on my bed, closing my eyes while taking a deep breath. without realizing it, I fell asleep. when I woke up, the clock showed five o' clock in the afternoon.

I hurried to the bathroom, getting myself cleaned and prepared for tonight. When i had done, i went to the beach immediately. Claire told me that she would come late.

when I got there, I saw that the beach was already crowded. on my left I saw Cliff and Ann were alone, Jack and Popuri were sitting together, Trent and Elli were standing side by side in the distance. On my right, Gray was sitting alone. Harris was seen standing alone on the outskirts of the beach. I did not see Claire, Rick, or Mary. Well, Mary went for a vacation with her family, or so my mother told me. Well, our mothers were pretty close. Meanwhile, Claire had told me that she would be late. Rick? I had no idea. I immediately checked my cell phone to see if Rick left a message. Apparently yes.

'Hey Karen. Looks like I could not come tonight. My chicken house roof is leaking and I have to fix it or my chickens would all be sick. Forgive me. I'll buy you a glass of wine next week, okay?'

I stared blankly at my cell phone screen. Suddenly, someone interrupted my musings.

"Hey Karen, are you alone?"

I turned around to see Kai. Right, i forgot to mention him. It's not that he crossed my mind though.

"N-Nah.. I'm w-wit-"

"Rick's not coming?"

"N-no... H-how did you know?"

"Because a guy wouldn't make a girl like you wait," he said, smiling.

I felt my face heated. This bandana boy seriously needed to stop it!

I turned and walked away from him. I've had enough of this. It was bad enough that it interrupted my nap time.

"H-Hey! I haven't finished talking!" he yelled before me.

"Leave me alone!" I sped up my step.

Suddenly, my cell phone rang. It was Claire.

"Claire? Where are you?"

"Uh Karen... I.. I don't think i can come."

"W-What? Why not?"

"Doggy is sick."

"So?"

"So i have to keep him accompany! I mean, he was always there for me!"

"So what am I, Claire? Your dog?" I asked her in disbelief.

"No! You're my bestfriend. Doggy's my dog," As if i did not know that.

"Yes, and i'm always there for you! So be here for me!"

"Oh come on Karen, we all know that it wouldn't make a change if i was there! I mean, fireworks festival are for couples right?"

"Rick's not coming."

"W-What?"

"You heard me, he's not."

"Why?"

"Leaking roof. Must fix. Or all chickens shall sick," I sighed, realizing that i almost rhymed.

"Who watches alone besides you?"

"W-What?"

"Who watches alone?"

"Harris."

"Then?"

"Gray." I swear i could hear her face flushing if it was possible.

"T-Then?"

"Gray." I simply love making fun of this girl.

"I get it Karen. Then?"

"Kai."

"Go with him!"

"W-What? Why?"

"Because you both wear purple!"

"T-That doesn't even make any sense!"

"Who cares? Go with him!"

"W-Wait, What? No way, Claire!" I snapped.

"Claire?"

She hung up. Great. Just great.

I felt that I would just throw my mobile phone to the ground when I realized someone tapped my shoulder.

"Karen."

"Darn it! Leave me alone! Get a life already!" I snapped.

I turned around to see that stupid bandana boy's face after getting yelled at. But i was surprised to see another person. It was Gray. He had a terrified look on his face. Poor guy.

"I-Is Claire coming?" typical Gray, He pulled his hat to cover his face.

"No. I don't know why though. She seems sad. She probably had a little fight this morning. It's probably Jack," Once again, i pretended to know nothing. Okay, so how many times have i trick people today?

"W-What? Did she tell you anything?"

"No. Do you know anything?" I asked back.

"N-No. I-I have to go," he hurried and left the beach. Great, now i'm all alone again.

I walked to the edge of the beach. I stopped there to feel the water splashing on my feet. Somehow it can soothe my mind. After all, I came here every night for the same reason right?

I closed my eyes to feel the night wind. It was very soothing that i might fall asleep while standing.

"Why am I a bad person?" I was woken up from my reverie.

"W-What?" I turned to see who it was. Again, it was Kai. But i didn't yell at him. I was practically calmed to handle this situation.

"Why am I a bad person?" He asked again.

"N-No you're not," I said, almost whispering.

"Then why do you hate me?"

_What? This guy thinks i hate him? Well, that's partly true but still..._

"Why?" he asked again.

"I-I... How did you jump into that conclusion?"

"Oh come on Karen, you think i'm dense?"

"Nothing personal," i answered.

"So you're competing for no reason?"

"Competing? What on earth are you talking about?"

"You said that i was going to lose, you know, back at the supermarket."

"I wasn't talking about you," I snapped.

"So, who is it then?" He chuckled a bit.

"It doesn't matter because you don't know him."

"Right, but he lives in this city, no?" I realized how bad i was in lying. "But speaking so loud? Really, Karen? I know we were never really close, but i know you wouldn't do such thing."

For the 293985345th time today, I felt my face heated. Okay, maybe i was over-exaggerating it.

I closed my eyes, trying to calm myself down again. But i couldn't because i could still hear his stupid chuckle.

"Okay, so whatever that is, can i make up for that?" He turned my face to look at him. He was smiling and i wasn't breathing.

"W-What?"

Kai leaned forward and cut my words with his mouth. I was surprised, but did not fight back.

I did not know what came over to me but slowly, I closed my eyes and kissed him back.

The kiss lasted for several seconds. Kai pulled his body from me and smiled at me.

I could feel my mouth forming a smile, though i wasn't telling my mouth to do so.

"You know, I think i should kiss you again," Kai told me, smiling mischievously.

"W-Why?" I was surprised at his idea.

"Because i ruined your date with Rick. I was the one who leaked his chicken house roof," W-What? And he was chuckling for goddess' sake!

"Y-You!"

"I know you're mad so i guess i'll have to kiss you again to make up for that," He gently caressed my lips.

Without thinking, i caressed his lips back with my own lips. Only goddess knew what had gotten into me.

He kissed me back. I could feel him smiling while our lips were locked. For all i cared, i didn't care if everyone was watching or simply ooh and aah-ing.

"Oh look, it's the purple couple!"

I parted my lips from Kai and turned to see Gray, Claire, and her dog at the entrance to the beach. Great job Claire, way to go ruining the moment. Not only that, she also rhymed. I mean, the Purple Couple?

I just noticed that Claire and Gray made up. Ah, finally. It was about time for the most dense couple on earth.

"So, i'm forgiven right?" Kai turned me to face against him again.

I only smiled.

* * *

**A/N: How was it? Love it? Hate it? I'm sorry if there were any major grammar errors :/  
**

**Do you think it was too long for a oneshot? Do you think i should cut it into two parts? Am i asking too much? :3**

**For those who didn't know, Kai/Karen is canon based on Harvest Moon 64. So is Cliff/Ann, Gray/Popuri, Harris/Maria, and Jeff/Elli.  
**

**

* * *

**_Harvest Moon is not mine, i own nothing. if it was mine, Kai and Karen will stay together even until BTN and FoMT era!  
_


End file.
